Poor Unfortunate Soul
by LaPushComesToShove
Summary: Edward Cullen and his girlfriend Angela Webber love to pick on Bella Swan. After a tragic car accident, Edward falls for Bella, but she thinks he is being nice to her because of pity. Will Bella ever realize Edward is not so bad? All human. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

AU: I spent about 2 hours writing this. I personally like it. My friend was in a car accident and had to have her arm amputated. It was really sad. It took 8 pages on Word. I will update if I get at least 5 reviews. I might lower it because I feel I really need to write this. So here's Poor Unfortunate Soul! (AKA: PUS)     Thanks for the support guys!

I sat down in my seat for 8 period. _ 1 more hour! _I said to myself. I sighed and looked around the room. Lauren, my best friend, was talking to her boyfriend, Tyler Crowley. Edward Cullen and his (insert cuss words here.) of a girlfriend, Angela Webber were making out in the back corner of the room. I quickly adverted my eyes. Mike Newton entered the classroom and took his seat next to me.

"Hey, Bella."

"Hi."

"So, I was wondering…." He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, and continued. "Maybe we could go to dinner tonight in Port Angeles."

I sighed again, aggravated.

"Thanks, but I have to catch up on the laundry at home."

"Couldn't you do it another time?"

"Well," I began my monologue. "I have to go to the store and buy some laundry detergent, softener, a bleach stick, and a new basket too. Then I have to fold and put away at least 4 loads. Then, I have to start another load, and put away that load. My dad said I needed to clean my room also. AND, on top of all of that I have to study, make dinner, and do my homework." I smiled to myself. That should stop him.

"Oh. That's a lot of work. Maybe some other time." He muttered. I didn't answer him. The teacher came in and called order to the class.

"Ms. Webber and Mr. Cullen sit down and remove your hands from each other." I snickered quietly.

"Whatever." Angela muttered.

Angela was my best friend when I first moved to Forks. She was nice, sweet, unselfish, and down-to-Earth. Then Jessica got to her. Jessica messed her up. She made her skip lunch, try out for the cheerleading team, and become her clone. She didn't- no- couldn't stop Jessica. I frowned at the memories. But Edward was always a jerk. Actually, he was the biggest jerk of the popular clique. He made fun of people, tripped them, booked them, and called them names. I used to be one of his victims until he started going out with Angela. He started spending all of his time and energy on her. Not that I envied Angela or anything, I just really missed her. I remember the countless nights I cried over her when she made fun of me for the first time. She booked me in the hallway and sneered, "Stay away from Cullen, he's mine now!" My face was filled with pain and surprise. Angela just booked her best friend and walked away. Lauren saw her and rushed over to me. Lauren admitted to me that she hated me when I first moved to Forks. She promised she only hated me because Tyler was hitting on me frequently. Each time I turned him down, she liked me better. She picked up my books for me and handed them to me. The shock must've been evident because she smiled at me. It wasn't one of the snotty, uptight smiles; it was a fully genuine smile. She sat by me at lunch the next day and we became best friends. Mike nudged me and my mind went back to the present.

"The teacher asked you a question. 2 times." Mike whispered.

Mike was a good friend. I didn't want to go out with him because I didn't want hanging out to be awkward.

"Oh, um..Could you repeat the question, Mr. Banner?"

Edward and Angela snickered loudly in the back.

"I asked what the square root of pi is."

"Oh….um..is it 1.77245384?" I stuttered.

"No. Mr. Cullen?"

"The square root of pie is 1.7724538_5._" Edward answered smugly.

"Correct!"

Edward looked at me in the eye and laughed again. As my face turned red, I turned around so he wouldn't get the satisfaction of embarrassing me.

Mr. Banner droned on and on about pi for the rest of the hour. On my way out, Edward stuck his foot out and tripped me, my face landing flat on the ground. I got up quickly and ran to my truck. My nose was bleeding and I started to feel dizzy. Few tears slid down my face as I got a napkin to hold my nose. My ankle was throbbing! I examined it and a black blob was beginning to form. I groaned. Another bruise I had to explain to Charlie. I started my truck and maneuvered through the icy roads, trying not to hit any cars, or people. I wouldn't mind hitting Edward though. I laughed at myself. My nose stopped bleeding after a few minutes. I got to the highway and accelerated. It happened so fast. The 18-wheeler was coming to fast the opposite way. I hit the brakes, which caused me to slide uncontrollably and flip several times. I screamed as the 18-wheeler flung my truck into a ditch by the side of the road. Blood was everywhere. I couldn't get up because my right arm was pinned by my truck. Then I blacked out.

Edward POV

When I entered 8th period, I saw my inhumanly beautiful girlfriend, Angela. I ran over to her and she pulled me to the corner where we had our make out session.

"Ms. Webber and Mr. Cullen sit down and remove your hands from each other."

Angela blushed and mumbled "Whatever."

I couldn't pay attention to Mr. Banner as he started his monologue about pi.

"Ms. Swan, do you know what the square root of pi is?"

No answer.

"Ms. Swan?"

No answer again.

That wannabe jock nudged her.

"Oh, um..Could you repeat the question, Mr. Banner?" that nerd answered.

Angela and I snickered.

"I asked what the square root of pi is." He stated.

"Oh…..um..is it 1.77245384?" she stuttered.

"No. Mr. Cullen?"

I stared at her smugly.

"The square root of pie is 1.7724538_5._" I emphasized on the 5.

"Correct!"

I sneered at her. She blushed and turned around. Angela laughed quietly.

"Trip her." She ordered.

"What?" I asked.

"I said, trip her on her way out."

"Okay." I smiled at her,

Mr. Banner droned on and on about pi until the final bell. I got up quickly and stood by the door. Bella walked by and I stuck my foot out and she fell to the ground. Success! Angela came over to me and giggled. Bella stood up quickly, forgetting her book. I suddenly regretted what I had just done to that poor little nerd, but Angela kissed me before I could think again. She braided her hands in my hair and I slid my hands down her back and pushed her closer to me. The teacher cleared his throat, and reminded us we were still in the classroom. I pulled her to my car. She pushed me to where my back was against the side of my Volvo. Her hands went under my shirt, squeezing my stomach. I pulled away.

"What?" she asked me. I struggled for an excuse. I looked around and found my siblings coming towards us.

"They're coming." I answered.

"Who?"

"Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper."

"Oh." She looked down. I pulled her chin up and kissed her one last time. I went the back way to our house and dropped off everybody there, including Angela.

"I'm going to pick up a pizza." I called to them.

"Hurry and come back to me, Eddie!" I secretly hated my nickname "Eddie" but I ignored her. I drove down the road to the highway. I suddenly froze as I saw scene play in front of me. That Bella girl, in her old truck, swerved an 18-wheeler and flipped over and landed in a ditch. I ran over to her truck and saw the poor girl sprawled out on the rocks, pinned by her truck.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?"

What a stupid question to ask. Of course she wasn't okay. She whimpered quietly. I called the police, and my dad.

"Carlisle! Come quick! There's been an accident on the highway; Bella Swan is pinned under her car! Hurry! There's blood everywhere!"

"Son, I'm coming. Hold on."

Memories went through my head.

"_Class, we have a new student. Her name is Isabella Swan." Mrs. Hunt announced. _

_The new girl blushed and quietly said, "I go by Bella."_

"_Okay, Bella. You can take a seat next to…Angela over there.'_

"_Okay." She whispered and blushed again._

_I ran to the sandbox and found Bella playing. "Hey!" I yelled. She looked up. "Get out of the sandbox." I yelled again. "It's not your sandbox. I can play in it." I hissed. "NOW! GET OUT NOW!" I screamed in her face. I took some sand in my fists and threw it at her. She ran off crying to the teacher._

_I pushed Bella in the cafeteria. "Give me your lunch money." I said as I grabbed her shirt and shoved her to the wall. "I don't have any!" she whimpered. I punched her in the eye._

"_Bella will never get a fella! Bella will never get a fella!" I taunted her. She let out a cry. I started laughing hysterically. "Nobody will EVER love you, Bella. Go find a box to hide in."_

Was I really that mean to her? What did she ever do to me?

"Please don't die, Bella. Please don't die." I whimpered. Carlisle came shortly after and pulled out a stretcher. He sprinted over to poor Bella, and attempted to push the car out of the way.

"Edward, please come and help me." Carlisle asked, strained.

I ran over to the car and helped him push the car out of the way. Carlisle got her and put her on the stretcher. I realized tears were streaming down my face. Carlisle and the other doctors put Bella into the ambulance. I quickly hopped into the back and held Bella's hand. "It's okay, Bella. It's okay." I new she couldn't hear me but I whispered to her anyway. When we got to the hospital she was wheeled to the ER. Carlisle moved her to the bed.

"Her arm…" Carlisle started.

"No!" I whispered.

"We have to…" Carlisle gulped. "Amputate her arm."

"NO!" I whispered again with even more agony. Why her? Why Bella? She didn't harm anybody, but I harmed her. Physically and emotionally. The nurse kicked me out.

"Carlisle! No! I have to stay!" I pleaded.

"Authorized people only." The nurse answered unemotionally.

"I'm his son! I have to stay!" Tears were running down my face. Carlisle looked up.

"I'm sorry Edward, you need to leave."

I looked at him, shocked. Taking that opportunity, the nurse shoved my outside and into the waiting room. I took a seat in the hard, uncomfortable plastic seat. My head rested on my hands. There were only a few people in the small, cramped room. I studied the room, since I had nothing else to do. The bland bluish color of the walls, the ugly paintings of flowers, the tile floor, the table for the little kids to play, the TV. The paintings were those ugly flowers in a vase with a pinkish-whitish colored background. I made patterns on the wall and studied them. A while later I fell asleep.

When I woke up, the room was full! People I recognized too. The police chief, classmates, my siblings. It seemed EVERYBODY in Forks was there! Literally! Carlisle came in and told Chief Swan how Bella was. I over heard them.

"Bella is recovering from the amputation. She has a bruise on her ankle, "

I froze. Did I give Bella that bruise? I suddenly became very sick.

"5 broken ribs, broken nose, broken hand…" Carlisle continued.

I didn't want to listen anymore. Alice came over to me.

"Hi Edward. Are you okay? I mean, you didn't like Bella or anything, I mean, you were like really mean to her. Remember that time when you threw sand at her? Or that time you shoved her head in the dirt? When you punched her because she didn't have any lunch money?"

"Shut-up, Alice."

Alice gasped.

"What?"

"You care about her?"

"So what? The whole town is here."

"Except Angela."

"She's not here?"

"Nope."

"Good, I don't want to see her. I'm going to break up with her soon."

"Good! She was a (insert cuss word here.)!

"Not helping."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Whatever."

"So, you really like her then?"

"Who?" I knew whom she was talking about, I needed to stall. Even for a second or something.

"Bella Swan. The girl with the amputated arm."

I growled at her.

"Oh .My .God! You like her! Like, like-like her!"

I growled again.

She laughed. "Okay, I'll shut up. But I really am worried about you."

"Don't be." I said coarsely.

"Oh Edward!" She threw her arms around me. "It'll be okay." She soothed me.

"I don't think so, Alice."

"You can see Bella now. Everybody went to see her, she's not awake yet though."

"I'll go when I'm ready."

"You don't like-like her, you LOVE her!" Alice chirped.

"Keep it down!" I hissed.

"Whatever Edward! I'm going to tell-" I put my hand over her mouth.

"You're not going to tell anybody." I commanded her through clenched teeth.

"Okay." She gulped.

"Excuse me." I stood up to go talk to Chief Swan.

"Chief Swan?" I asked him.

"What?" he said crossly. Apparently he's grumpy.

"Uh, I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry about what happened to your daughter."

"Were you the person who crashed into her?" His face started turning red, then purple, then back to red.

"No, no, no! I was the person who found her and called my father."

"Oh." He said gruffly. He stood up and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm really sorry though."

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

Suddenly he pulled me into a big hug.

"My baby! Oh my baby is hurt!" he cried. I hesitantly patted his back.

"She's going to be okay."

"How do you know?" he blubbered.

"I have a feeling in my gut."

"Me too." He let go of me.

"Excuse me, Chief Swan, I need to talk to my dad."

"Okay." He mumbled.

I almost ran down the hall to Carlisle.

"Carlisle! How is she? Is she okay?"

"Edward, she'll be just fine."

"Fine?"

"Yes, you can go see her if you want."

"Yes, oh yes please!" I'm starting to scare myself a little.

"Follow me."

I followed him, as told, down the long hallway. 5 minutes later he stopped at a door and opened it.

"Bella?" he asked.

No answer. Her silence reminded me of earlier during school.

He walked in. He also checked tubes and her heart monitor.

"Okay, I'll leave you alone. If she wakes up, call a nurse."

"Okay, Carlisle."

He left and left me alone with a broken, sleeping girl. I studied her. She was beautiful, even in the casts and bruises. I can't believe I was mean to her. I can't believe I hurt her over and over. I sat down in yet another uncomfortable chair. I rested my head on my hands, face down. I sighed. How am I supposed to live with myself? I heard a soft yawn. I looked up. Bella was awake! I stared at her. She hadn't noticed me yet. Minutes later she gasped. She saw me.

"Edward." She frowned. Oh how it hurt me to see her frown when she saw me! "What are you doing here?" she asked disgusted.

"I-I-I" I couldn't answer her.

"Why the freak are you here?" she asked again, crossly.

"I was worried." It sounded like a question.

She sneered. "Yeah right. You trip me, you call me names, you…hate me…."

"No, I don't!"

"Yeah right." She said again and narrowed her eyes. "Leave. I don't want you here. I hate you. Leave!" she whispered the last word. I didn't budge. "Leave" she whispered again.

"Bella, I-" I started.

"No, Edward Cullen. I WILL not put up with this crap! Just freakin' leave! I freakin' hate you!" She screamed.

"Bella, please…"

"No! I will not let you hurt me anymore! Emotionally and physically! I HATE YOU! JUST LEAVE ALREADY!" She screamed again.

Carlisle ran in.

"Bella." He said. "You're awake!"

"Yeah. I have been." She said darkly without taking her eyes off of mine.

"Edward, why didn't you call me?" Carlisle asked me.

"I forgot." I mumbled. Then he ignored me completely,

"How are you feeling?" he asked Bella.

"Aggravated." She said darkly, again. She must really hate me. As much as it hurts my heart, she hates me. Really hates me.

Carlisle sighed and looked at me. "Edward, I think you need to leave."

"Me too." Bella mumbled.

I turned to look at him.

"I can't." I whispered.

"I freakin' don't want you here, Edward! LEAVE!" Bella screamed.

Carlisle looked at her in shock. "I asked him nicely, and he didn't." she defended herself. "Edward, you really need to leave. It's not healthy for her to be angry right now."

"Fine." I walked out of her room slowly. "I love you, Bella." I whispered, but my voice was drowned out by a scream.

Bella POV

The water was pushing down on me. I couldn't breathe right. Soon. The water was lifted. My eyes fluttered open. I looked around my room confused. There was an annoying beeping sound coming from beside me. I looked at the monitor. I hope it said I was alive. I turned my head around to meet a bronze haired god's stare. I gasped. I slowly realized it was _him_.

"Edward." I frowned. Ouch that hurt. Note to self, don't make any facial movement.

"What are you doing here?" I asked disgusted with him. I hated him. That stupid (insert cussword here) of a jock was in my hospital room. I wanted him out!

"I-I-I" he stuttered.

"Why the freak are you here?" I commanded him.

"I was worried." It sounded like a question.

"Yeah right. You trip me, you call me names, you…hate me…."

"No, I don't!"

"Yeah right." I said again and I narrowed my eyes. "Leave. I don't want you here. I hate you. Leave!" I whispered the last word. He didn't budge. "Leave" I whispered again.

"Bella, I-" he started.

"No, Edward Cullen. I WILL not put up with this crap! Just freakin' leave! I freakin' hate you!" I screamed.

"Bella, please…"

"No! I will not let you hurt me anymore! Emotionally and physically! I HATE YOU! JUST LEAVE ALREADY!" I screamed again.

Carlisle ran in.

"Bella." He said. "You're awake!"

"Yeah. I have been." I said darkly without taking my eyes off of him.

"Edward, why didn't you call me?" Dr. Cullen asked him.

"I forgot." He mumbled.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me.

"Aggravated." I said crossly.

Carlisle sighed and looked at Edward. "Edward, I think you need to leave."

"Me too." I mumbled.

"I can't." he whispered. I wasn't even sure if I heard him say it.

"I freakin' don't want you here, Edward! LEAVE!" I screamed.

Carlisle looked at me in shock. "I asked him nicely, and he didn't." I defended myself. "Edward, you really need to leave. It's not healthy for her to be angry right now."

"Fine." Edward walked out of my room slowly. I looked down at my body. I screamed. I was missing an arm!

"My arm! MY ARM! MY FRIGGIN' ARM! WHERE IS IT!?!?!?" I screamed on the top of my lungs.

"Shh Bella. It's okay." Dr. Cullen tried to soothe me.

"NO IT'S FRIGGIN' NOT OKAY!!!!"

"Your arm was too badly injured to be fixed."

"No! Where is my arm!" I sobbed.

Then Charlie ran in.

"My baby!"

"Dad! My arm!" I sobbed even more.

"I know, baby."

"It's gone. Gone forever," I couldn't even talk right.

Charlie held my hand while I cried myself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Hey guys! I felt like posting today. I know. I'm so nice. :p_

_Sorry it's pretty short. JTLYK, I don't cuss in my fanfics. That's why it says (insert cuss word here) lol._

_Please review. For some reason the anonymous reviews thing is disabled! So I'm really sorry if you don't have an account and you wanted to review. I'm having a bad week. I have a C in math!?!?!? So i'm really ticked off about that. Could you guys cheer me up? I personally thank everybody who reviews! If your anonymous I'll try to give credit during these ANs. Thanks so much! **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**_

* * *

Bella POV

In the morning, I woke up to find Edward asleep while he was holding my only hand. I jerked it away.

"Wh-what?"

I glared at him.

"Good morning, Bella. How are you feeling?" He asked me with a smile. I put a fake smile on my face and answered, "Oh! I'm perfect! I just found out that my arm was cut off while I was asleep, and to top it all off, I woke up to find a big jerk holding my hand! So of course I feel so great!" He winced slightly when I said "big jerk". I didn't care. I started crying again. I would've crawled up in a ball, but my casts and bandages kept me from protecting myself. Edward stood up and hugged me awkwardly. I pushed him away.

"Excuse me? I still hate you. Why are you STILL friggin' in here?"

"Bella, I-I-I-"

"You what? I will call your dad to come remove you because I don't want to put up with your crap, Cullen!"

"Please, Bella, hear me out." He put up his hands.

"No! I've had it! I've put up with you and your crappy friends long enough. You know, I don't know why I even liked you. You're superficial, rude, and- not even nice or anything! I mean, just remember what you did when I first moved here. You kicked me, pushed me, and you slapped me! I cried straight for a week. Why? Because I thought you were cool, at first. Not anymore. I learned my lesson from that. I just wanted to let you know that you were the reason I missed school so much. I was afraid of you." I laughed darkly. "Think of that Cullen, I was AFRAID of _you_! And I don't know if your hurt any other kids, but I really do hope you have a MISERABLE life, with MISERABLE friends, and MISERABLE house. And you know what? I think you know that you deserve it! So just leave! You've hurt me enough!" The tears were streaming endlessly down my face now.

"Bella-I'm, I'm sorry!" he choked out.

"No Cullen, I don't want to hear your crappy apology. When I leave here, your just going to be the same old jerk everybody knows."

"I'm sorry, Bella." He whispered as he walked slowly out the door. I sat in silence, the only sound was that annoying monitor and my sobs. I felt completely hopeless. I had no life now. It wasn't like I had one before, though. I don't know how long time passed until Dr. Cullen came into the room.

"Bella!" he said, I guess I haven't stopped crying yet. "Are you alright? What hurts?"

"No, no. Nothing hurts." Except my heart.

"Alright, then. Do you want something to eat?"

"I'm okay." But my stomach had other ideas.

"Bella, it's not good to keep from eating. Let me get you some dinner."

"Okay." I mumbled. I didn't feel like fighting right now.

"I also have somebody who wants to see you."

My eyes lit up. "Who?"

Then Lauren came from behind Dr. Cullen.

"Lauren!" I screamed!

"Aw! Bella! I'm so sorry!" Lauren came over to kneel by my bed.

"I feel fine, for right now." I tried to comfort her.

"Aw! Bells! Look who's comforting me when I'm supposed to be comforting you! You really need to think yourself for a change." She scolded me.

"I'm going to bring you dinner, Bella." Dr. Cullen said quietly as he slipped out of the room. Lauren stood up and hugged me.

"Bella. I'm so sorry!" She started crying as she kneeled back down. She laid her head face down while she sobbed. I patted her hair.

"I'm not hurting right now. Honestly." It was the truth.

"Oh Bella! I feel so bad!" she blubbered.

"Lauren, Lauren, Lauren!" I patted her hair again.

"Bell, we're going to get through this." She said sincerely.

"Okay Lauren."

Dr. Cullen came into the room with a tray. He pulled that rolling table thing and set it down. Then he pushed the button on the bed to make me sit up.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop!"

Dr. Cullen stopped moving the bed.

"It hurts." I whimpered.

"I know, Bella. You need to eat though." He answered.

"I'll feed her!" Lauren piped up. I looked at her strangely.

"Um, okay?" I asked. "That's going to be a little awkward!"

Dr. Cullen and Lauren laughed.

"Well it is!"

"I don't care, Bella. I'm still going to force this food down your throat!" Lauren laughed again.

"Well, I'll leave you girls alone. Don't forget to call a nurse if you start hurting."

"Okay." I mumbled. Dr. Cullen rushed out of the room.

"Okay Bella, this can be easy or hard."

"Um, I choose easy."

"Good choice. Now open up for the air plane!"

"Lauren?" I asked.

"What?"

"I'm not a baby."

"Stop ruining my fun!"

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes at her.

She placed the fork in my mouth.

"Ew! This tastes like crap!"

"Bella, when has hospital food been good? You of all people should know that!"

"Yeah, I should. Can you go get something?"

"Like what? I don't have much money on me."

"Uh, what's close to here?"

"Hm…Mc Donald's, a sandwich place, another burger place….I don't know!"

"Just get me a sandwich then. Thanks Lauren, you're awesome!"

"I know. See you in a few!"

As much as it pained me to see her leave, I felt much better. I looked around my hospital room. It was pretty empty. A bed, a TV, the monitors, and the plastic chairs. One of the chairs was draped with a men's jacket. Edward. Was I really harsh on him? I started to feel guilty. All of what I said was true, but he didn't have to know. I usually kept my feelings bottled up inside. I heard the door creak open.

"Lauren! You're back al- Your not Lauren." I frowned.

"I just needed to get my jacket, no harm."

"Uh, Edward?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry for earlier."

"Oh."

"I was too harsh on you. I'm really sorry. I just explode when things like this happen."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm really clumsy, so I end up here a lot."

He chuckled.

"I see." He said while trying to keep a straight face. "Bella, I need to apologize too."

I didn't say anything.

"I've been a complete jerk to you. I'm really sorry. You don't know how much I regret it all! I'm just really sorry!"

"It's okay, Edward. I forgive you." Wow. He isn't a total jerk after all. He came close to the bed. My heart thumped loudly.

"Bella just one more thing, I-"

"Oh Bella!" sang Lauren as she came through the door. "Ew. What the (enter cuss word here) are _you_ doing here? Don't you have that (enter cuss word here) of a girlfriend to make out with?" She rushed over to the side of the bed, shoved Edward out of the way, and hovered over me protectively. "You can leave." She said through her teeth. "Stay away from Bella." Lauren hissed.

"Sorry." I mouthed to him.

He slightly nodded once and rushed to the door.

* * *

Edward POV

After her father left that night, I came back in and planted myself into the hard chair beside her bed and took her hand. Soon I fell asleep. A movement woke me up.

"Wh-What?"

She glared at me. I tried to lighten her mood.

"Good morning, Bella. How are you feeling?" I asked her with a smile. She put on a smile and answered, "Oh! I'm perfect! I just found out that my arm was cut off while I was asleep, and to top it all off, I woke up to find a big jerk holding my hand! So of course I feel so great!" I winced. She still hates me. Maybe if I tell her how I feel about her she will stop hating me. Or maybe she'll hate me even more. She started crying. I got up and hugged her awkwardly. She pushed me away. I tried to hide the confusion on my face. Didn't girls like the whole physical contact thing? They usually become putty in my hands.

"Excuse me? I still hate you. Why are you STILL friggin' in here?"

"Bella, I-I-I-"

"You what? I will call your dad to come remove you because I don't want to put up with your crap, Cullen!"

"Please, Bella, hear me out." I put up my hands to surrender.

"No! I've had it! I've put up with you and your crappy friends long enough. You know, I don't know why I even liked you. You're superficial, rude, and- not even nice or anything! I mean, just remember what you did when I first moved here. You kicked me, pushed me, and you slapped me! I cried straight for a week. Why? Because I thought you were cool, at first. Not anymore. I learned my lesson from that. I just wanted to let you know that you were the reason I missed school so much. I was afraid of you." I laughed darkly. "Think of that Cullen, I was AFRAID of _you_! And I don't know if your hurt any other kids, but I really do hope you have a MISERABLE life, with MISERABLE friends, and MISERABLE house. And you know what? I think you know that you deserve it! So just leave! You've hurt me enough!" Tears were falling furiously down my angel's face now.

"Bella-I'm, I'm sorry!" I managed to choke out. I didn't want my angel to cry.

"No Cullen, I don't want to hear your crappy apology. When I leave here, your just going to be the same old jerk everybody knows."

"I'm sorry, Bella." I whispered as I stalked slowly out the door. I shut her door quietly to join everybody in the waiting room.

"Oh my God, Eddie!" Great. "I missed you so much!'

_She_ pulled me into a kiss. She realized I was unresponsive and pulled away to see my face.

"Angela, we need to talk."

"About what?" she tired her best at making a seductive expression. Her face looked like a dying rat. I pulled her out of the waiting room.

"Angela, it's not working out between us."

"What did you say Eddie? I don't think I heard you right." I took a deep breath.

"It's over."

"You're breaking up with me?"

"Yes, I'm sorry." Her face turned red. Then she slapped me and stormed off to her car to leave. I rubbed my jaw. Man! She can hit people hard! I jogged back to the waiting room to find Alice bouncing up and down in her chair looking at me. Oh great.

"Edward!"

"What?"

"I heard the news!"

"Which news?"

"You breaking up with Angela!" What? I just broke up with her like 3 minutes ago!?!?

"How did you know?"

"I was watching through the window." She said sheepishly.

"Nice, Alice. Just what I needed! My sister spying on me! As if I'm not stressed enough!"

"Sorry, Edward."

"Sure."

"Are you going to school tomorrow?"

"I don't think I am. I want to stay with Bella. But she hates me."

"Oh. My. God!"

"What is it now, Alice?"

"I just thought of the most brilliant idea ever!"

"That's nice, Alice."

"Do you want Bella to love you?"

I growled.

"Yes or no?"

"I guess, yes."

"Great!"

I rolled my eyes.

"So what is this brilliant plan of yours?"

"You need to go get some gifts for her first."

"Alice, that's not going to help. She made it clear she hates me."

"Buy gifts for her room. It's empty."

"How do you know?"

"Psh, Edward! I just know it is."

"Whatever."

"Okay, so buy her flowers and chocolate. And during lunch bring her lunch. I heard hospital food tastes dungy. "

"So I've heard."

"Got it, Edward?"

"Uh, flowers, chocolate, and descent food?"

"Right!"

"Okay, I'll do it later. I left my jacket in her room and I want to wait until she's sleeping to get it."

"Good plan."

I laid back into the chair and watched the people outside of the waiting room. I saw Lauren Mallory running in the direction of Bella's room. Why was she here? Didn't she hate Bella? Well, that's what I heard, at least. I'll wait until Lauren leaves to get my jacket, I decided. I decided to people watch in the waiting room. There was a couple in the corner, the woman sleeping. Alice and Jasper were here as well. Alice felt as if she needed to be here because she never cared for Bella before. Alice looked like she was about to fall asleep. Jasper was watching the TV. I looked what was on and it was that Soap Opera. What was it called again? I don't care. I took out my phone and texted Emmett.

**Yo Em! Wuts up? Im at the hosptl stll. Not going 2 skool 2moro. Srry.**

I waited for him to reply. I drummed my fingers against the side table.

Ed my man! Im wching movie with Rose. Y do u care abt that Bella grl anyways? Suks for u! I herd we were gonna have fb prac in the rain!

How should I reply to that? Oh Em, I fell in love with her. I stared at the screen.

**Aw swt man! I wsh I cud b there! Gtg! Enjy ur movie!**

I didn't wait for him to reply. I shut my phone and put my hands behind my head. I was about to fall asleep until I saw Lauren walking quickly from the direction of Bella's room. I waited 5 minutes in case she came back. I sped walked to Bella's room. I opened the door softly.

"Lauren! You're back al- Your not Lauren." she frowned.

"I just needed to get my jacket, no harm." I said quietly

"Uh, Edward?" she asked, nervously.

"What?"

"I'm sorry for earlier." She apologized.

"Oh."

"I was too harsh on you. I'm really sorry. I just explode when things like this happen."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm really clumsy, so I end up here a lot."

I chuckled.

"I see." I said while trying to keep a straight face. "Bella, I need to apologize too."

She didn't say anything.

"I've been a complete jerk to you. I'm really sorry. You don't know how much I regret it all! I'm just really sorry!"

"It's okay, Edward. I forgive you."

"Bella just one more thing, I-"

"Oh Bella!" sang Lauren as she came through the door. "Ew. What the (enter cuss word here) are _you_ doing here? Don't you have that (enter cuss word here) of a girlfriend to make out with?" She rushed over to the side of the bed, shoved me out of the way, and hovered over my angel protectively. "You can leave." She said through her teeth. "Stay away from Bella." Lauren hissed.

"Sorry." Bella mouthed to me.

I slightly nodded once and rushed to the door. I put on my jacket and walked to my car. I was going to get Bella, my angel, some gifts.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated soon! I had tests. 3 major tests. Sorry! I hope you guys forgive me! :)

SORRY IT'S SORTA SHORT! I worked on this Saturday. I promised myself I would finish and upload Chapter 3 tonight (Saturday) but right now its 12:10...AM...yeah..didn't make my goal! Oh well...What ever....Here's chapter 3 of Poor Unfortunate Soul! Enjoy!

_**I don't own Twilight! At all! But I do own Fred Mc Scoops! He's a big joke. You guys wouldn't get it...sorry! LOL! Enough of m**y rambling!_

* * *

Edward POV

I walked down the chilly streets of Port Angeles looking for some kind of gift for Bella. What would Bella like? Chocolate? Stuffed animal? A pet? Hmmm…. I stopped at the Walgreens and welcomed the warm air that greeted me when I walked in. I looked around for a bit, but I didn't know what I was supposed to be looking for, so I texted Alice.

**Al, what do I get? I have no clu! Plz help!**

I walked into a promising isle filled with stuffed animals. I picked up a few, but they were stupid. I stopped at a dancing penguin.

Hey Eddie! Where r u? Get her a stuffie, candy, and a card. She likes mint and chocolate!

The penguin was singing "Don't Worry, Be Happy" and dancing around the shelf.

**What about a dncing penguin?**

I kept the penguin, it was cute and funny. I moved on to the candy isle.

"Edward?" a nasally, high pitched voice asked. I turned around.

"Tanya." I stated. Tanya was always hitting on me. It was annoying. She started walking towards me.

"What are _you_ doing here?" She asked as she poked my chest once.

"Uh, getting a gift for a friend."

"Who?"

"Bella Swan." I blurted. I mentally kicked myself.

"Oh. Her? I heard that (insert cuss word here #1) was in a car accident." She laughed. My eyes narrowed.

"Tanya, I need to go."

"Wait!" she gripped my hand. "You just got here." She tousled my hair. I slapped her hand away and glared at her.

"Bella will be waking up soon. I need to go!" I said icily.

"Why, Edward? Why don't come to my place?"

"I'm busy!" She stomped her foot and hissed.

"Bella, smella! Nobody actually likes her!" I growled.

"Bye, Tanya." I picked up some Junior Mints and a Get Well card and stormed to the front counter.

"Hi again, Edward." Tanya crossed her arms.

"You work here?" I asked, shocked.

"Yup." She smiled. "Miss me?"

I sighed and gave her the items. Tanya took her own sweet time ringing up the items.

"Tanya, I'm in a hurry. Please, PLEASE, hurry up!" I was loosing my self-control. She glared at me and gave me the receipt. I paid her and fled the building. I sped out of the parking lot. Great. Traffic. Might as well reply to Alice's text. I pulled out my phone.

**Dncing penguin? That sounds so cute! Buy it, buy it!**

I smiled. I checked to see if the traffic was moving. It wasn't. I quickly replied.

**I did. Guess who I saw? TANYA! Is Bella awake?**

I was worried about Bella, of course. I drummed my fingers against the steering wheel. The traffic was starting to move.

10 minutes later, I arrived at the hospital. I signed the card and brought my gifts inside. I ran to the waiting room. Alice and Jasper were there, naturally.

"Edward!" Alice chimed. She might be my little sister, but sometimes she is really annoying.

"What?" I asked.

"She's awake. I went to go see her and she asked when you would be back! Isn't that sweet? I think we are going to become best friends!" Alice smiled brightly. Man, she could lighten my mood anytime. I smiled at her.

"Bye." I whispered to her. I ran to Bella's room. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard a soft voice answer. I opened the door and walked in.

"Bella." I breathed.

"Oh, hi!" she smiled. "I'm sorry about Lauren. She just hates your guts."

"You don't hate my guts?" I asked. Her face went blank.

"What'cha got?" she quickly changed the subject.

"I got you some things."

"Aw! That's sweet." She smiled again. She smiled a lot now.

"The penguin sings and dances!" I said, a little too enthusiastically. She raised her delicate eyebrows.

"Oh, really?" she laughed; chiming bells. I went to go sit by her bed.

"Look!" I laughed. I pressed the "on" button on the penguin and set it on the nightstand.

The penguin started singing and dancing. Bella started laughing. She lifted her only hand to stroke the penguin.

"You're right. He is cute!" she lifted the penguin and placed him in her lap. "Thanks, Edward." She looked me in the eyes. I melted into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh, and I shouldn't forget the candy and card!" I smiled and handed her the remainder of the presents. Tears came to her eyes when she read the card.

"What's wrong?"

"This is so sweet, Edward!" We both blushed. Unintentionally, I leaned closer to her. She gasped. I quickly leaned away.

"Uh…" I started, but Carlisle interrupted me.

"Bella?" He asked.

"I'm awake." Bella mumbled, not taking her eyes off of me.

"Okay, it's time for your- Edward."

"Hey, Carlisle."

"Visiting hours are over." I frowned.

"Can't I stay a little bit longer?" I turned around to face him.

"I'm sorry, Edward. You need to leave."

"Okay…..bye, Bella." I muttered.

"Bye." My angel answered.

* * *

Bella's POV

"Why did Edward come, Bella?" Lauren asked.

"I don't know." I frowned. "Sometimes he won't leave me alone. It's really annoying!" Lauren snickered. "What?" I asked, confused.

"I don't know. It's funny though. He's the last person I would expect to come visit you, I guess." She shrugged.

"I see your point." Lauren bit her lip.

"What's wrong, Laur?"

"I got to go. I'm meeting Tyler at that Italian restaurant soon."

"Oh." She nodded. "You can go."

"Really?" she bit her lip again.

"Yeah- of course!" It won't hurt my feelings, I promise."

"Thanks Bells! You're awesome." Lauren patted my shoulder.

"I know." We both laughed.

"Bye Bella! Sweet dreams! I'll come tomorrow!"

"Okay, Laur! Bye!" She shut the door softly. I examined myself. One arm, cuts and bruises on my legs and my head. I had a rather large gash on my forehead. I tried to sit up; I was tired of laughing. Ouch! It hurt. Maybe if the bed moved up….I pushed the nurse call button.

"Front desk. What do you need?" A boring, female voice answered.

"Uh, could you send in a nurse or Dr. Cullen in please?"

"Medication?"

"No 'mam."

"I'll send somebody in."

"Thank you." I waited awhile. A soft knock rang through the silence of the room.

"Bella?" Dr. Cullen called.

"Hi."

"Are you hurting?" he looked concerned.

"No, I need help adjusting my bed. Can you make it sit up?"

"Of course." He walked over to the bed. "You push this blue button to move up and this red button to go down." He demonstrated.

"Oh okay, thanks."

"Of course, Bella." He said that a lot. He walked out the room. I sighed. I didn't have much visitors. Oh well, it's not like I had a lot of friends. Only Lauren. I sighed again, feeling a little depressed. I grabbed the remote from the side and turned on the TV. I started flipping through channels. A soap opera on channel 1. Psh, my life is already complicated enough. A reality show on channel 2. No, hate those. A few channels later, I saw the news on. I stopped there. I haven't been in touch with the outside world. The breaking news was…..was….me!?! A whole story about the accident I was in. How weird. I listened.

"Isabella Swan, daughter of the Forks police chief, was in a tragic car accident yesterday."

Had it only been 1 day? Time was slow around here.

"Our own Fred Mc Scoops caught up with the teen's best friend, Lauren Mallory. Here's Fred with the scoop."

The camera changed to a stubby man in a too big suit standing in front of Forks High.

"Yesterday afternoon, Isabella Swan was in a tragic car accident next to Forks High in Forks, Washington. She was taken to the hospital immediately. She had her arm amputated, along with cuts and bruises everywhere. The driver of the 18-wheeler who crashed into her, died on impact. She is now recovering in Mercy Hospital in Port Angeles. I had the chance to speak to her best friend, Lauren Mallory. Miss Mallory, how long have you known Isabella?"

"I've known Bella since the first year of high school." Lauren's voice was strained, like she had been crying.

"Is Isabella close to you?" he asked,

"_Bella_ and I are very close. We're like sisters!"

"Hm..I see. How did you find out about Isabella's accident?"

"I went to her house to find Chief Swan about to leave the house. I asked him where he was going. He said Bella has been in a car accident. I drove over to the hospital, but they wouldn't let anybody see her."

"Where did you stay?"

Lauren looked confused. "In the waiting room."

"Hm…How did everybody else deal with the terrible news?"

"I don't know."

"Oh. Well, that was Lauren Mallory, Isabella Swan's best friend. Tomorrow we are going inside the hospital to speak with Isabella, herself, Dr. Cullen, the doctor who has been treating Isabella, Chief Swan,, her father, Renee Dwyer, her mother, and Phil Dwyer her step father. It's Fred Mc Scoops, signing off."

I turned off the TV. Fresh tears were flowing down my face. The news crew was coming to the hospital. I needed to talk to somebody. Anybody. I wish Edward would come back. I needed somebody to talk too. I mentally slapped myself. I wanted Edward Cullen to come back to my hospital room. I hated him! Didn't I? A fast paced knock interrupted my thoughts. I wiped my face with the sheets quickly.

"Bella?" a bubbly voice asked.

"Come in." I managed to say without my voice breaking.

"Hi." Said the mysterious short figure. A girl with short, spiky hair appeared. "I don't know if you know me, but I'm Alice Cullen." Great, Another Cullen. Soon, Emmett Mc Carty will visit me. Edward's best friend.

"Oh, hi."

"How have you been?"

"Okay…I guess."

"I know that I don't really know you and all, but I just wanted to say hi and have a little chat." She smiled.

"Oh."

She nodded. An awkward silence filled the room.

"So…" she started. "What is your favorite thing to do?"

"Uh….I like to read." It sounded like a question. She came by next to the foot of my bed.

"May I?" she asked pointing to the bed.

I nodded. She sat down on the foot of my bed looking at me curiously.

"I also like cooking…I guess."

"Oh. That's pretty cool. What kind of food do you make?"

"Any kind. I cook everyday for my dad. He can't cook. At all. He could burn water." I let out a nervous laugh. She laughed with me. "Have you heard about an interviewer from channel 18 news coming to the hospital?" I asked her quickly.

"No, why?" Tears welled up in my eyes.

"A guy is coming….to interview me….I don't…want..anybody to…to..see me…" the tears spilled over. Alice stood up quickly and came to my side.

"Oh, Bella. It's okay." She hugged me. I held onto her. Alice maneuvered out of the hug and held my hand. My only hand. My thoughts made the tears come down faster. I let go of her hand and pulled my knees to my chest. I buried my head into my knees and sobbed. Alice rubbed my back and tried to calm me down. I didn't feel her move, but somehow, she pushed the nurse button. I heard the door open and Dr. Cullen's soft voice.

"Bella? Are you hurting?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"N-n-n-no.." I choked out.

"What happened Alice?" he asked.

"Well, I came to see how she was doing and we started talking. She said channel 18 news was coming to interview her. She said she didn't want anybody seeing her. Then she started crying. "

"I see." I was still crying during their conversation. Dr. Cullen left the room after awhile to go get my dinner. Alice rubbed my back until I stopped crying.

"I'm sorry, Alice." I whispered, not trusting my voice.

"It's okay, Bella." She looked at her phone. "I'm sorry, Bella. I need to go."

"Okay, Alice. Will you visit tomorrow?"

"Of course!" she smiled. "I have a feeling we're going to become great friends!"

I smiled back at her.

"Bye."

"Wait!"

"Yes Bella?"

"Do-Do you know when- I mean if- Ed-Edward is going to come back?" I stuttered.

She laughed. "He will be back. I promise." She laughed again. "I really have to go now, bye!"

"Bye."

She left. Once again, I felt lonely. I curled my knees back up to my chest and laid my head on them. I didn't cry this time though. I started thinking about how my life is changing. So quickly. Like the snapping of fingers. I started thinking about my future. What would happen? Would I ever get married? Have kids? The future had a lot in store for me. I stared at the wall, thinking hard about the future. 3 quiet raps at the door brought my back to the present. "Come in." The door opened and Edward walked in.

"Bella."

"Oh, hi!" I grinned. Alice was right! "I'm sorry about Lauren. She just hates your guts."

"You don't hate my guts?" he asked. _Not anymore…I think I am in love with you._ Wrong thing to say. Edward would laugh and tell everybody what I had said to him.

"What'cha got?" I asked quickly to get his mind off of the me-not-hating-thing.

"I got you some things."

"Aw! That's sweet." I smiled brightly. My room was a little bare….

He handed me a cute little penguin.

"The penguin sings and dances!" he said enthusiastically. I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh, really?" I giggled. He came closer and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Look!" he laughed. He pressed a button on the penguin and set it on the nightstand.

The penguin started singing and dancing. I started laughing hysterically . I stretched out to stroke the penguin.

"You're right. He is cute!" I lifted the penguin and placed him in my lap. "Thanks, Edward." I looked at him straight in the eyes. I suddenly forgot everything. All I could think about was his emerald eyes.

"Oh, and I shouldn't forget the candy and card!" He smiled and handed me the rest of the presents. Tears came to my eyes when I started to read the card.

"What's wrong?"

"This is so sweet, Edward!" We both blushed. It seemed unintentionally, Edward leaned closer to me. I let out a small gasped. He quickly leaned away.

"Uh…" He started to mutter

"Bella?" Dr. Cullen asked. When did he come in?

"I'm awake." I mumbled, not taking my eyes off of him. I was afraid e was going to disappear.

"Okay, it's time for your- Edward." Dr. Cullen started.

"Hey, Carlisle." Edward smoothly said.

"Visiting hours are over." I noticed he frowned.

"Can't I stay a little bit longer?" Edward turned away from my gaze to look at his father.

"I'm sorry, Edward. You need to leave."

"Okay…..bye, Bella." He murmured.

"Bye." I answered, simply.

"Bella, it's time for your bath." I blushed. "A nurse is going to come and help you." Dr. Cullen left and soon a nurse entered.

A hour later, I was in a fresh hospital gown and lying in my bed. I was exhausted. I fell asleep within 5 minutes. I dreamed about the future, again, but Edward was mixed into all of it.

In the morning, I felt somebody breathing on my hand. My eyes fluttered open to find Edward. Edward. He was asleep too. I freed my hand from his and ruffled his hair. He moaned. In fear he would be angry, I pretended I was still asleep. I put my hand by my side.

"Bella?" He asked. He gripped my hand again and kissed it. My eyes fluttered again. I sat up quickly.

"Ow! Ow!" I said. It still hurt to sit up all by myself. My body flopped back down against the bed. I pushed the blue button on the side of my bed and the bed moved to help me sit up.

"What hurts?" Edward asked, concerned.

"I just can't sit up by myself yet."

"Oh. You don't have to sit, you can lay."

"No, I want to sit."

"Okay then."

"What time is it?" I yawned.

"Uh…7:39"

"Oh."

"Yup."

"Why are you here so early?"

"Um….I-I don't know." He muttered. "Do you want me to go?"

"No-I mean…I don't want to be alone."

"Okay. I won't leave then." I smiled at him. "Are you hungry?"

"Kinda." I admitted.

"Do you want me to go pick up something?"

"No-no- you don't have too. I can eat the food here." I guess I scowled because next thing I knew he was on his feet.

"Please, let me get you something. What do you like?"

"Fine." I pouted. "Hm…I feel like having eggs and pancakes."

"Okay. What kind of eggs? Do you like orange juice?"

"Um, could you get sunny side up eggs? Yeah, I like orange juice."

"Okay! I'll be right back!" he said quickly.

"Okay."

He ran to the door and left.

* * *

JTLYK...insert cuss word here starts with s.....lol!

Good place to stop? IDK....please REVIEW! Please...Please...Please...PLEASE...REVIEW! It'll brighten my unusually depressed mood I'm in right now. :[


	4. Chapter 4

**AU: Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories lately. I'm really sorry! I have about a week left of school and then SUMMER! I'll update a lot during summer. Sorry for everything! I had a bit of a writer's block. Here's chap. 4 of PUS!**

**(I own nothing!)**

**Bella POV**

* * *

**  
**

The food Edward brought was delicious! He stayed and we talked awhile until Lauren came back.

"Bel – Edward." Lauren sneered.

"Be nice!" I mouthed to her.

"Good….morning Lauren."

"Whatever." She mumbled back.

An awkward silence pierced the room.

"Um…so.." I began.

"I think I should leave." Edward stated.

"You don't have to, Edward." I said quickly. Lauren looked at me and raised her eyebrows.

"I am meeting up with Emmett later. I need to go."

"Okay." I frowned a little bit. The corners of his mouth started to curl upwards.

"Yeah. You should go." Lauren said. He nodded and left. I felt like crying then, for so many reasons. Was I falling for Edward? No, I hated him. Well, I used to hate him. Wait- what? Lauren broke the silence.

"So….You and…..Edward?" she tried not to show her disapproval.

"No." Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say, Bella."

"I don't like him!" I shouted at her. Silence filled the room. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"It's okay Bella. You've been through a lot in the past 2 days." She patted my head.

"So," I began. "How are you and Tyler?"

"Fine."

"Cool."

"Mmhm."

"School?"

"Boring."

"Lauren!" I complained. "Stop with the one word answers!"

She snickered. "Alright."

I glared at her.

"What time is it?" I asked to lighten the mood.

"Um….Oh my God! I got to go! Date with Ty!"

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye, Bella!"

She ran out of the room. I sighed. I had nothing to do. I wanted Edward to come back. As soon as I realized I missed him, I tried to push the feeling out of my head. I didn't love him. I didn't even like him! I couldn't be falling for him. He is a rude, arrogant, selfish jerk! I didn't want to admit it to myself, but I knew everything I said about him was wrong. I can't believe I was even thinking about him. I needed to clear my mind. I sat up carefully and slid my legs over the side of the bed. I put my hand on my nightstand for support. Then, I started trying to walk. One foot at a time. I soon was at the door to my room. I opened it and looked at the hallway. Dr. Cullen was walking into a room a few ways down. I quickly let my hand find the wall, and let it guide me. I walked to the nursery. The babies were so cute! I remembered when I told my mom I wanted to have a lot of kids. I definitely changed my mind about that! Although babies are messy, crying, puking, pooping machines, I still want to have one. I pictured a toddler with bronze-brown hair running to the slide in a park. Edward. What was Edward doing right now? Somehow babies made me think of Edward. I shook my head as if I could clear my head. I continued my walk until I went to the waiting room.

"When are you going to tell her you love her?" I heard somebody ask.

"I don't know, Alice. Give me a break. She probably doesn't even like me. After all the mean things I've done to her." I heard a musical, velvety voice answer. Edward. Alice. Edward ..lo..loves me? He couldn't! He was so mean to me! He never said sorry. He could never take anything he did or said back. Never. Never, never, never! Unconsciously, I walked forward,

"Bella!" Alice gasped. "What's wrong? Why are you out here?"

"I..I..I wanted to go for a walk." I looked at Edward.

"You need to go back." He said harshly.

"I..I..I..I.."

"You need to go back to your hospital room. Right now," He said again, too harshly. Then the tears came. I couldn't walk. I collapsed to the floor and curled myself into a ball and rocked back and forth.

"Bella!" I heard him gasp. "I'm…I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

"Edward, go away. You've caused her enough pain." Alice defended me.

"But, Alice. I-"

"No, Edward. Just leave, okay?" She said. "Carlisle? It's Alice. Bella's on the ground. No not in her room, near the waiting room. Okay. See you soon."

I kept rocking myself, trying to hold myself together. He said he loved me. Loved me! He was so rude to me! I don't care if I was falling for him, I hate him! I never want to see his face again! A pair of strong arms lifted me off the floor and into their arms. I sobbed into the stranger's shirt. I was laid in my bed a little later. Sleep overtook me.

**Edward POV**

* * *

**  
**

I figured Bella liked the food I brought her, she ate almost everything! We talked for what seemed like minutes.

"Bel – Edward." Lauren sneered, to make her presence known.

"Good….morning Lauren." I replied, hesitantly.

"Whatever." She mumbled back.

An awkward silence pierced the room.

"Um…so.." Bella began.

"I think I should leave." I said.

"You don't have to, Edward" She said.

"I am meeting up with Emmett later. I need to go." I struggled for an excuse.

"Okay." Bella frowned a little bit. The corners of my mouth started to curl upwards. She was sad I was leaving. I laughed internally.

"Yeah. You should go." Lauren said. I nodded slightly and made my way to the door. I didn't have anywhere to go, so I went to my car. I turned on some classical music, pulled out my phone, and dialed.

"Hello?" A deep voice asked.

"Hey Em."

"Eddie!" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah."

"What's up? Bella's sleeping?"

"No, she's not sleeping. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later."

"Yeah. Where?"

"Um….you could come over to watch football on our flat screen."

"Awesome! HD?"

"Sure."

"Okay! I'll be there."

"Bring some soda!"

"Kay!"

"Bye."

"By- Wait!"

"What?"

"Can I bring Rose?"

"Sure whatever."

"Thanks, man!"

"Yeah."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up. I just stared out the window, thinking about Bella. Has she forgiven me? Does she like me back? Should I ask her out? So many questions, so little answers. After about 15 minutes, I decided to go back to Bella's room. I walked into the hospital and was attacked by Alice.

"Edward!" She said in her sing song voice.

"What?"

"Somebody's grumpy." She frowned.

"What is it, Alice?" She bit her lip and looked down. "Alice! What is it?"

"When are you going to tell her you love her?" I gasped and glared at her.

"I don't know, Alice. Give me a break. She probably doesn't even like me. After all the mean things I've done to her." I replied sheepishly. Out of no where, Bella appeared.

"Bella!" Alice gasped. "What's wrong? Why are you out here?"

"I..I..I wanted to go for a walk." She glanced at me. She heard what I said. I turned deathly pale.

"You need to go back." I said harshly.

"I..I..I..I.."

"You need to go back to your hospital room. Right now," I said again. She collapsed to the floor and curled herself into a ball, rocked back and forth and started to sob.

"Bella!" I gasped. "I'm…I'm sorry! I didn't mean-" I couldn't hurt her again! I promised myself I wouldn't hurt her.

"Edward, go away. You've caused her enough pain." Alice cut in.

"But, Alice. I-" I tried to reason with her.

"No, Edward. Just leave, okay?" She interrupted me. She pulled out her phone.. "Carlisle? It's Alice. Bella's on the ground. No not in her room, near the waiting room. Okay. See you soon."

Bella didn't get up. She kept rocking herself back and forth, As if she was falling apart. That tore my heart in two. I yearned to comfort her, pull her into my arms and murmur "It's alright, Bella." But I couldn't. She is probably angry. I hurt her. I rushed out of the hospital and climbed into my car. I swerved out of the parking lot and sped down the road. I didn't know where I was going, but anywhere but here. I kept driving, even when I passed the "Welcome to Oregon." I kept speeding on down the road. The only time I stopped is when I needed gas. I decided to get some food and drinks too. I got out of my car and walked into the store. The quiet "ding" of the bell on the door startled me. I walked through the isles. I picked up some candy, 2 hotdogs, and a huge fountain drink. I paid for my items, filled my gas tank, and left. My phone rang several times. I never picked it up. It was 1:00 AM when I finally started to get tired. I pulled up to the closest hotel and checked in.

"Edward Cullen, room for one, please."

"Sure. Here you go." A young lady answered, who was eyeing me.

I walked quietly to the 3rd floor where my room was. When I opened the door, I ran in and fell onto the bed.

I woke up at 9:00. I rushed down the stairs and got some of the free breakfast. I ate quickly and checked out. I started to drive again.

**Alice POV**

* * *

**  
**

Edward walked into the hospital and I almost attacked him.

"Edward!" I nearly shouted.

"What?" He answered. I frowned.

"Somebody's grumpy."

"What is it?" I bit my lip and avoided his eye contact. "Alice! What is it?" He asked more frantically.

"When are you going to tell her you love her?" I asked. He glared at me.

"I don't know, Alice. Give me a break. She probably doesn't even like me. After all the mean things I've done to her." He replied sheepishly. Out of nowhere, Bella appeared.

"Bella!" I gasped. "What's wrong? Why are you out here?" She wouldn't be walking around by herself.

"I..I..I wanted to go for a walk." She glanced at Edward. Did she hear our conversation? "You need to go back." Edward replied harshly.

"I..I..I..I.." Bella stuttered. She looked like a deer in headlights.

"You need to go back to your hospital room. Right now," He said again. She collapsed to the floor and curled herself into a ball, rocked back and forth and started to sob.

"Bella!" Edward gasped. "I'm…I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

"Edward, go away. You've caused her enough pain." I cut in.

"But, Alice. I-" He started.

"No, Edward. Just leave, okay?" I interrupted her. I pulled out her phone.. "Carlisle? It's Alice. Bella's on the ground. No not in her room, near the waiting room. Okay. See you soon."

Bella didn't get up. Edward ran out of the hospital. I'll deal with him later. Carlisle came and picked Bella up. He took her to her room and laid her on the bed. Soon, she fell asleep. I held her hand as she sobbed in her sleep.

"I love you, Edward." She sobbed. For a moment, I thought she was awake. Then she rolled over. "I hate you Edward." She sobbed again. It broke my heart! It was so sad! Just like a soap opera. I don't know when, but I fell asleep too. I dreamed about Bella and Edward getting together. Sometimes, in my dreams, I seems like I see the future. It's weird. I haven't told anybody though. I'm afraid they'll send me to a cushioned cell. Most of my dreams have came true. For example, I had a dream I would meet Jasper, and I did. I had a dream about Edward finding the right girl. And he did. I also had a dream about a little girl with bronze hair, brown eyes, and a boy with mahogany hair with green eyes. I can't even imagine why though. I drifted off into a deeper sleep.

**AU: Sorry it's short. I had a writer's block. (As I said before.) Thanks for the support! PLEASE REVIEW! I don't know if people like it. I've already gotten hate PMs. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE DO NOT SKIP OVER IT!

**AU: Hey guys! 2 updates in one night! I know...I'm awesome! LOL. I plan on making a sequel. I already have a plot. Thanks for the support. PLEASE REVIEW! I'm going to post a new poll...right here...so you don't have to click my profile and wait until it loads. (I know....I'm really nice!) Would you guys like shorter chapters with more updates, or longer chapters, less updates. I'm probably only going to have like 10 chapters in this story. Also, by shorter I mean at least 2500 words. By longer, I mean like 5000 words per chapter, but less chapters. What ever you want!**

**(I don't own anything!)**

A WEEK LATER (Bella POV)

"Alright, Bella. Carefully now." Doctor Cullen held onto my elbow as I climbed into the cruiser.

"Thank you Doctor Cullen. For everything."

"Your welcome, Bella."

"Tell everybody I said bye!"

"Of course, I will."

Charlie lumbered out of the hospital with a clip board.

"I finally finished filling out the papers!" He huffed. I laughed.

"Thank you Chief Swan." Carlisle said as Charlie handed him the board.

"Let's go!" Charlie nearly shouted. He really wanted me to get out of the hospital. I wouldn't be going back to school this year. I would have a tutor coming to my house. I was glad. I didn't have to go through the humiliation of walking through the hall ways with one arm. I've already accepted that I lost my arm. It no longer bothered me, or brought tears to my eyes if I thought about it. I was over it. Charlie said he fixed my room. He said he got me a new bed, mattress, desk, chair, dresser, and even a new computer! I felt really guilty when he told me. He must've spent at least 5000$ on me in a really tough time. He also said I was getting a prosthetic arm.

I haven't seen Edward since he admitted to Alice he loved me. I haven't told anybody about it though. I never will. I hate Edward. I should've never forgive him. I scowled to the window.

"We're home!" Charlie said breaking me from my train of thoughts.

"Yay!" I said, to appease him. I've already hurt him so much. He came around to my side and helped me get out of the car. I didn't have any bags. He unlocked the door.

"SURPRISE!" A chorus of voices shouted. I gasped.

"Welcome home, Bells!" Charlie shouted.

"Thanks. But you didn't have to throw me a surprise party. You shouldn't have!" Angry tears stung my eyes. I ran up to my room and locked the door. I laid face down on my bed sobbing into the old quilt. Charlie knocked on the door.

"Bella? Bella? Are you alright?" I didn't answer him.

"Bella! Open the door." No reply.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" I stomped to the door.

"What?" I asked, my voice cracked. I threw the door open. The tears were flowing freely. "What do you want, Charlie." I yelled.

"Bella! Stop it this instant." I slammed the door shut, but forgot to lock it. He came charging in. "Isabella Swan, you are in so much trouble!"

I collapsed onto the ground, sobbing. "Oh, Bella!" He kneeled down and hugged me. "We're going to get through this, Bella. We're going to get through this." He whispered in my ear. I hugged him back.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I don't know what happened."

"It's okay, Bella."

"Now let's get back to that party!" I smiled.

The party was tiring. I slept the whole next day. Charlie changed his mind about the at home tutor. I had to go to school. Public school. Ugh. People would laugh and make fun of me. I couldn't live through that. I woke up to my alarm. I picked out a simple blue Tshirt, some jeans, a brown sweater, and my Converse. I dragged my feet down the stairs. Charlie started making me breakfast. He made me a bowl of cereal. I ate it with out tasting it. He also packed me a lunch. I rolled my eyes. I grabbed it out of the fridge and stuffed it into my backpack. Lauren was supposed to be picking me up soon. I sat down at the table sipping some orange juice. A car pulled into my driveway. Lauren came skipping up the front porch.

"Hey Bella!"

"Hi Lauren."

"What's wrong."

"Just tired."

"Oh." I knew she was trying hard not to look at my missing arm, but caught her glancing at it when she thought I wasn't looking. That hurt me. "Let's go!"

"Okay." I frowned. The drive was awkward. We didn't talk. When we pulled into the lot, all eyes were on me. Everybody knew. Principle Greene called Charlie and said if anybody made fun of me they would get suspended. That made me feel a little better. Lauren grabbed my backpack and opened my door. Tyler ran up and hugged me.

"Hey Bella! I've missed you! School isn't as fun when you aren't here tripping!"

Lauren shoved him in the ribs. I laughed.

"Yeah. I missed you too." I put my hand in my pocket.

"We should get going, Bella. Mr. Greene assigned you a book buddy. Somebody in your first period class. The teacher will choose. The person will have all of their classes with you now. I don't know who it is though. You also get to miss gym. Mr. Greene said you just have to watch." Lauren said quickly. I didn't have first period with her though. I was glad about gym, but not totally thrilled about the whole "book buddy" thing. What if I got paired up with a complete stranger? Or Mike. I internally shivered. I didn't want mike to be my "book buddy". Lauren walked me to first period. She handed me my backpack.

"Here, Bella. Good luck!" She whispered. I walked into the classroom. All eyes were on my arm or me.

"Bella." Mr. Berty said. I gave him a weak smile. I already felt as if I needed to throw up. He took my backpack and walked me to the back. I was looking down. He showed me a table with another guy. He had his hoody up and was looking at the wall away from me. Mr. Berty set down my backpack.

"Here you are, Bella. Edward Cullen will be your book buddy for the rest of the year."

I internally screamed. No! No, no, no, no, no! This could not be happening. I hid myself into my arms.

"Cullen, hood off." Mr Berty shouted at him.

He took it off. He turned to me.

"Hi." Edward half-whispered.

"Hi" I replied.

"I'm sorry. For everything." He apologized. Should I forgive him?

"It's……o..kay." It sounded like a question.

"Guess we have every class together now." He smiled.

"Yeah. I guess."

"How have you been?"

"Okay. Not good, but just getting by."

"Why?"

"Life's hard." I looked down at the table.

"It's okay, Bella. I'm here if you need to talk to somebody."

"Thanks." I whispered. I couldn't pay attention to the lesson for the rest of class. The bell rang, startling me. Edward chuckled. I turned to glare at him. I shoved my stuff in my backpack and picked it up. One second it was there, another it was gone. Edward was slinging over his shoulder.

"Where to?"

"Reading."

"Oh. Let's go." We walked out into the all. I was ignoring the stares. I looked straight forward and rushed into Ms. Groffin's class. I walked up to her handing her a slip.

"Nice to have you back Bella." Ms. Groffin smiled. She was one of my favorite teachers. "Welcome to second period reading, Edward."

"Thanks." Edward murmured.

"You two can sit in the back."

"Thank you Ms. Groffin." I smiled. She returned a warm smile. Her eyes were filled with pity. I turned around to sit down. Edward followed. The rest of the passed like that as well. He walked me to Lauren's car.

"Bye." He murmured

"Bye." I replied.

Lauren was coming over, hand and hand with Tyler.

"Heya Bells!"

"Hey, Lauren, Tyler."

"Hey. Tyler answered.

"Ready to go?" I nodded. "Bye, Ty." She pecked him on the lips. It was sweet. I felt the need to look away.

I got into her car. We pulled out of the parking lot.

"So…Who's your "Book Buddy?" she giggled.

"Edward Cullen." She stopped laughing.

"The teacher picked Edward to be your book buddy?" I nodded. "Man! That sucks!" She said. I didn't answer her. She pulled into my driveway and walked me to the door. I unlocked the door and threw my backpack on the floor. School wasn't so terrible after all. Charlie brought pizza home, since I couldn't cook. He asked me about my day. I told him about it, excluding the book buddy part. I finished my homework and took a shower. I rubbed my strawberry scented shampoo in my thick hair. I scrubbed on my scalp. I used conditioner too. I climbed out of the shower, relaxed. I changed into some sweats and headed to my room. I was so tired. I barely made it to my bed before I wiped out. I dreamed about Edward. I dreamed of the life we could have together,. I pictured him as a doctor. We had the most lavish wedding….. I woke up to the radio blaring from my alarm clock. I managed to get myself out of bed and get dressed. I picked out a shirt that was bunched up in the middle, showing my figure and some plain old jeans. Don't forget the Converse and a jacket. Charlie made me lunch and breakfast again. I ate my breakfast slow. I once again shoved my lunch in my backpack. Lauren picked me up again. Everything that happened yesterday happened today. Except for the group of boys that ganged up on me.

I was walking into the parking lot where I was pushed into a circle of boys.

"Ha! You're missing an arm!" They laughed.

"Look at Miss Perfect- wait….nevermind." They laughed at that too. They started pulling my hair and pushing me around the circle.

"Stop." A harsh voice growled. Edward. Edward broke into the circle grabbing me by the waist. "What were you doing? Taunting her? Imagine that you were her. How would you feel? Don't think I'm not reporting you to the principle."

"Oh..you got a boyfriend Miss one arm?"

"No!" Big, angry tears welled up in my eyes. I managed to get out of Edward's grip and ran into the building. I could hear Edward calling my name. I went into the girl's bathroom and locked myself in a stall. I sat on the toilet with the lid down. I silently sobbed into my knees. I heard some girls come in the bathroom.

"Oh my freakin' God!" one girl snapped. Jessica. "I'm so freakin' tired of Bella!"

"Yeah! I know!" Another voice echoed hers. Angela.

"Who does she think she is? Stealing your boyfriend! She just wants attention!"

"I know Jess. Oh my God! I have the perfect plan! Let's write a letter to Bella and pretend we're Edward. Give her flowers with his name too! And then…set up a fake date. Like she was stood up! Perfect plan!" Angela giggled.

"Oh my God, Ang! You're brilliant!" Jessica giggled along with her. They walked out of the bathroom giggling. I started to sob louder. I heard a knock on the door.

"Bella?" Edward asked. I didn't answer him.

"Bella…are you in there? I have the principle with me."

"I..I..I.." I sobbed. Edward came through the door.

"Bella? It'll be okay."

".nn…. it wo..n..'t" I sobbed out.

"Bella open the stall." I didn't answer him again.

"I have a key, Bella." A new voice piped up, Mr. Greene. I heard a fumbling sound and the stall door flew open.

"Bella!" Edward said. He picked me up despite my protests. I soon gave up and sobbed into his navy blue shirt. "Shh, Bella. It'll be okay, I promise." I hugged myself closer to him. "Mr. Greene called your dad. He will be here any minute." I didn't answer. He stopped talking and started rubbing circles in my back. That calmed me down, but didn't stop the tears. I noticed the setting changed. We were now in the Counselor's office. I rubbed my eyes and dried the tears up. I was sitting on Edward's lap. He put me in the chair next to him. He put his arm around me. I buried my head into his arm. Charlie never came. He was held up in the station. There were flood flash warnings.

"Ed..Edward?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

"Yes?" He answered in his velvety voice.

"Thank you." I mumbled sleepily. He laughed.

"Your welcome. You can sleep."

"Hmm?" I mumbled. Then I fell asleep. I dreamt about Edward, well, duh. He saved me. Edward loves me. He admitted it. I should admit it too. Even if it is just to myself. I forgive him….for everything. He cares about me. He doesn't want to hurt me anymore. I woke up. I gasped. I was still in the office with Edward. Except he was asleep. He woke up.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"For what?" He questioned.

"For waking you up." He smiled.

"Oh." He laughed.

"What's so funny?" He took his arm off of my shoulder and wrapped it around my waist holding my close.

"You..talk…in your sleep."

I groaned.

"What's wrong?" He smiled. Great. I must've said I loved him.

"What did I say?"

"You…said my name…"

"And…"

"You said…you loved me.." (Insert cuss word here.)! No! No! No! This is worse then finding out he was my book buddy! My cheeks turned crimson. He used his other hand to stroke my cheek. "Why are you blushing?" He laughed.

I sighed.

"Secrets out." I mumbled.

"What?"

"I know you….love me too. Well, you said you did. To Alice."

"Oh. You heard that." He frowned. "I already knew you loved me though. That night, Alice said you said you loved me in your sleep. She told me."

I growled.

"Bella, don't be ashamed. I love you too." I buried my face into his side. I didn't want him to see my angry tears. He patted my hair. "Don't cry, Bella." He picked me up and placed me into his lap. "I love you, Isabella Swan." He put a hand under my chin and lifted my face up. He leaned in. His smell was intoxicating. I leaned in, unaware. He closed the distance and pressed his lips to mine. My fingers wound themselves in his hair. The lights flickered. He pulled away. Then they went out. I gasped. "The storm knocked out the lights." He placed me on the chair and stood up. He found a candle and some matches. He came back over and placed me on his lap again. Edward kissed my forehead.

"Does this mean I'm your….girlfriend?" I asked.

"If you want to be, then yes."

"Okay. Yes." I smiled and leaned into his chest. He placed his head on mine. He sat there, content. I decided I should tell him about the Jessica and Angela thing.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?" I smiled at his choice of words.

"Angela and Jessica are planning to destroy my life."

"What?" I felt him stiffen.

I told him the story.

"I'm so sorry, Bella! I'll never let them hurt you."

"Thank you Edward."

"Anytime." He murmured. "Go back to sleep, okay love?"

"Fine. I love you."

"I love you too, goodnight."

"Night."

I fell asleep to his velvety voice humming.

**AU: So...the admitted they love each other! Is it too fast? PLEASE REVEIW! Don't forget to answer my poll....here's the question again.**

**Would you rather have shorter chapters (with min. 3500 words) with more updates or longer chapters (5000 words as min.) and fewer updates? **


	6. Chapter 6

**AU: Yeah. I know I promised I would post last Monday, but my computer is all messed up. My dad is in the process of setting up a new computer and is taking all of the memory off of this computer and putting it on the new one. Also, it is taking a while for this computer to load and stuff. So don't hate me. Also, 2 more days of dreaded school! YAY! I will have 3 months to finish all of my stories. Or, at least try to finish. I don't really like Torn, so I might delete it. Sorry it's super short! I have 4 more chapters, then a sequal. I have an AWESOME idea for a sequal. Look for foreshadowing in the last chapter! Enough of my babbling! Here is the 6th chapter to PUS! :)**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. IF I DID I WOULD BE AWESOME, LIKE MRS. MEYER. BUT I AM NOT MRS. MEYER. I AM NOT AWESOME LIKE HER.  
**

* * *

Bella POV

A sudden jostle woke me up. My eyes fluttered. The room I was in was dark. Suddenly the day's events flooded through my mind.

"Edward?" I questioned the dark. Nobody answered. I heard something squeak open. In the muted light, Edward stood standing in the doorway.

"Bella, your awake."

"Mmhm. What's going on?"

"We are still at school. It's 7:00 and it's flooding really bad outside. We are locked in the school with the other students."

"Oh."

"Are you hungry?"

"Kinda." I admitted. He grinned. "What?"

"I bought some food."

"Oh?"

"Yup."

"Where?"

"The old vending machine."

"I thought the electricity was out."

"Yeah, it is. I used that one that kid made for the science fair a couple of years ago. Mr. Greene was so proud, he put it to use."

"Oh." I remembered. "What did you get?"

"Some chips, 2 sodas, and some of those muffin things."

"Mmm." He laughed and walked over. Then he picked me up and placed me on his lap again.

"Here." He handed me a bag of Doritos and a Coke. I opened the chips quickly. I was really hungry. I popped one in my mouth and chewed slowly.

"You don't have to take your time, I have more money if you're still hungry."

"Okay." I ate the chips silently.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"Sure." I smiled; he grinned. He kissed my hair. "What are we supposed to do now?" I looked up at him.

"I don't know. Talk?"

"I guess."

"Let's play 20 questions,"

"Okay. You start."

"When is your birthday?"

"September 13. What is your favorite movie?"

"Uh….I liked The Dark Knight. What is your favorite hobby?"

"Um..I like to read the classics. Do you play any instruments?"

"Yes, I play the piano. What is your favorite ice cream flavor?"

"I like chocolate. What is your favorite type of music?"

"Classical. What is your favorite animal."

We continued talking and asking questions about each other.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

I woke up to my alarm clock and the muted light from the clouds. I stretched. I decided to look nice, so I picked out a white, cotton dress that went to the bottoms of my knees, some black leggings that ended on my calves, and my black Converse. I shrugged on my black cardigan that ended at my waist and skipped down the stairs.

"Somebody's happy today." Charlie laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I am!" I smiled as I sat down at the table. Charlie came over and sat a plate with eggs and bacon on it. I examined them. "Dad? You didn't burn anything! It's a miracle!" I laughed.

"Yeah. I tried my hardest!" He grinned.

"You're getting better at this." I dug into my plate. A car honked outside. "Must be Lauren! She's here early today." Charlie handed me my backpack and I walked out into the rain. It wasn't Lauren. It was Edward. He stepped out of his car holding a navy blue umbrella. He opened it and jogged to the porch.

"Edward!"

"Bella."

"Hey.'

"Hey. I was going to take you to school today. Is that okay?" I nodded.

"Wait though, I need to call Lauren. She usually picks me up."

"Okay." He handed me his phone.

"Thanks." I dialed Lauren's number. "Lauren? It's Bella. You don't have to pick me up today. I found another ride. Okay. Thanks!" I hung up and gave Edward his phone. "Okay. That's all cleared up. Let's go!" He laughed at my enthusiasm and wrapped a arm around my waist and guided me to the car. He opened the door for me. "Thanks."

"You look pretty today." He said as soon as he was in the car.

I blushed and looked down. "Thank you."

"No problem." He laughed and pulled my chin up so our faces were level. He leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. "We should get going.'

I nodded. The ride to school was quiet. The only sound was the radio playing softly. He pulled into the parking lot, took my backpack, and helped me out of the car. We walked quickly to first period.

"Good morning class! Today we are going to discuss Shakespeare! Okay. Who is Shakespeare?"

The class went by slow. I kept peaking through my hair at Edward. He was looking at me with a grin on his face. The bell wrung.

LUNCH

Since I couldn't open my locker, I carried my backpack everywhere. Even lunch. Edward went to put his stuff in his locker, so I was walking alone. I set my backpack on a empty table and took out my lunch. I was used to all of the stares I got. I opened my sack and took out my lunch for today. An egg salad sandwich, an apple, a drink, and a bag of cookies. I looked at the table while I started eating, avoiding the gazes I could feel boring into my back. A while later, a thump on the table startled me. I looked up. Edward.

"Edward."

"Bella." He grinned and sat down next to me. "What's up?"

"Hmm….what's happened since I last saw you five minutes ago….let's see…Oh! I unpacked my lunch and took a bite of my sandwich." I smirked at him. He laughed.

"So, what about dinner tonight?" I froze. "What's wrong. You don't want to go?"

"Um, well, I kinda don't want to-"

"You don't want to?" He interrupted me.

"No-no! Wait, I wasn't finished. I don't want to go out to a restaurant. I'm not ready for that-" I gulped. "yet…." I looked down, avoiding his eye contact. "Maybe we could have dinner at your house- or mine…" I whispered.

"Oh, Bella. It's okay." He murmured. He patted my hand. We already agreed that we wouldn't tell anybody about us- yet.

"I'm sorry, Edward."

"You don't to be sorry about anything. I understand." I looked up to meet his eyes.

"Okay."

"Eat." I obeyed and took another bite of my sandwich. We didn't talk much the rest of lunch. School dragged on. Edward drove me home. I dropped off my backpack and wrote a note to Charlie.

Dad,

I'm going to a friend's house. I'll be back around 8:00.

Love you,

Bella

Edward started driving towards his house. I suddenly became really nervous. He kept his arm around my waist as he drove. He could sense my nerves.

"Bella, you don't have to be nervous." He broke the silence.

"I can't help it, Edward!"

"Don't be nervous. Nobody is going to be home anyways. Carlisle and Esme are at a conference in Seattle, Alice is shopping in Port Angeles. They will call if they are coming home early." I instantly felt better. We turned off of the main road and a curved dirt road appeared. The trees above formed a canopy above the winding road. Then the trees opened up completely and a huge white house appeared. I gasped. "Do you like it?" He asked. I could only nod my head. It was three stories tall, a wrap around porch, and a balcony. He chuckled and came to a stop. Edward jumped out and opened my door. I held out my hand so he could help me out, but suddenly he pulled me into his arms, bridal style.

"Let's go inside." He murmured.

"Okay." I answered. Edward walked up the steps to the porch and unlocked the door without putting me down. The door swung open and revealed a large living room. He ran over to the sofa and laid me down on it. It was really comfortable.

"So, my love, what would you like for dinner?" He asked.

"What can you make?" He laughed.

"I was going to make spaghetti with meatballs and garlic bread. Does that sound good."

"Yes!" He picked me up again and walked into a huge kitchen with stainless steal appliances. Then he set me on the counter. Edward started pulling out the ingredients.

"Do you want any help?" I offered.

"No, no no! I said _I _was making you dinner. Not both of us." I sighed and hopped down from the counter. Edward was currently at the stove, stirring some noodles. I wrapped my arm around him.

"Bella, don't distract me." I frowned and unwrapped my arm. I went back into the living room and curled up on the sofa. I hid my face in my knees.

"Bella?" I didn't answer. "Bella?" I could hear his footsteps come closer. He picked me up and sat down. "What's wro- Did I hurt your feelings?"

"No." I mumbled. He lifted my face and gave me a chaste kiss. He maneuvered me so I was being cradled, like a small child.

"I'm sorry Bella, love."

"It's nothing. I'm just tired."

"Sure?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Alright then… dinner's almost ready."

A while later, Edward brought a tray with two plates and glasses into the living room. He pulled the coffee table closer to the sofa. I dug in. The spaghetti was really good! We finished up with dinner and we watched a movie. Sometime during the movie, I fell asleep. A soft nudge woke me up.

"Bella? It's 7:50. I need to get you home." I groaned. I was picked up and placed in his car. I was on the verge of sleep when we pulled up to my house. "Bye Bella." He kissed my forehead. I fumbled with the door handle.

"Bells?"

"Yeah, dad?"

"Okay." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm tired."

"Have fun studying at Lauren's?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. She wore me out."

"Night, Bells."

"Mmmhmm."

My feet dragged as I struggled to climb up the stairs. I fell onto my bed and fell asleep within minutes.

"Bye, dad!"

"Bye, Bella. Have a good day."

"You too."

Edward opened the door for me. "Morning, love."

"Good morning." I blushed. He knew calling me "love" would trigger a blush session. School didn't seem to go as slow as usual. The teachers were just reviewing everything we learned this semester for the semester tests.

* * *

LUNCH

"Bella? I think we should tell everybody about us.' Edward started.

"I think so too." Alice skipped up to the table.

"Heya guys! Guess what? The whole, like, school knows about you. You've been spending too much time together in public. People know about you two." She said really fast. I struggled to keep up with her.

"Great." Edward moaned and looked around the lunch room. I did the same. Over half of the student body was staring at us. I leaned into Edward's side when I met Lauren's gaze. She looked hurt. I gave her a "sorry" look and she glared at me. I turned around and suddenly became interested in my lunch.

"Alice? Have you talked to Lauren?" I whispered to her.

"Yeah. I have. She seems a little angry about you two."

"What do I do?"

"Well-uh, I don't know."

"Oh." My face drained of color.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Edward asked, concerned.

"I can't loose Lauren. I can't. She's been there for me ever since Ang-" I stopped.

"What?"

"Lauren is a really good friend to her, she doesn't want to loose her friendship with Lauren." Alice explained. I sighed. I buried my face into Edward's arm.

"I can't. I just can't" I whispered.'

* * *

**Didn't know how to end it here.....please REVIEW. Something happened today. All because of this stupid guy and his buddies. He is a complete jerk. (Yeah, if you are reading this Drew, (which you are not going to be because you dislike Twilight) I'm talking about you! You are a retarded moron who needs to get a life!!!!!) Okay. I was talking to Drew and only Drew, plus some other morons from my school. So if your name is Drew and your a girl, well, you're awesome. Unlike DREW who is a moron. ENOUGH OF MY RANTING OF MY LIFE! Make me feel better, please?**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys. It's me. No, this is not an update. Sorry to disappoint you. Please don't exit this note.

I have an idea. Nothing new there. But, I want to make a trailer. I need help. If you are interested and good with cameras, PM me. I have a list of shots and stuff I want in it. Please PM me!

I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS.


	8. Chapter 7 Real update

AN- Yeah. It's me. So much has happened since January. Death of 3 family members. 2 under the age of 1 make that under 4 months. My great grandmas (both) have been in and out of the hospital. My first 'C' on my report card. Yeah. So much has changed within a short period of time. Sorry.

Bella's POV

Edward dropped me off at Charlie's house after school, claiming he had tons of homework. I knew it was a stupid excuse since we had every class together, but I accepted it, and left without any questions.

I was in my room, with my completed homework beside me, reading a book when Charlie finally rolled around. He came upstairs to bid me goodnight. Since I had no reason to stay awake, I finished the chapter I was on and went to bed.

The morning was pretty uneventful. I dressed, ate, and Edward picked me up to go to school.

"Hey, beautiful." Edward grinned.

"Good morning." I answered, blush quickly mantling my cheeks.

"How was your night?"

"I read some and did my homework."

"Lovely." He smirked.

I smiled in agreement. The rest of the ride was quiet, the tension was so thick, you could only cut it with a chainsaw.

"Hey, um…I made reservations to The Waterfront Restaurant in Seattle. I was hoping I wouldn't have to go alone."

"Are you asking me out, Edward Cullen?" I teased.

"Uh.. Yeah.." He stuttered, obviously that wasn't the answer he was looking for.

"I'm sure Alice would love to go with you." I teased even more.

"Well, I was hoping I could go with you." He implied.

"Oh, uh…sure." I answered, almost doing a 'touch down dance' inside of the car.

He sighed a breath of relief, taking my hand.

The morning classes took forever. I was ready to celebrate when the lunch bell rang. I headed to my locker to get my paper bag lunch, which consisted of an egg salad sandwich, a bottled tea, and some sour cream and onion potato chips. Before I headed to the cafeteria, I stopped by the bathroom to check my hair.

As soon as I walked into the bathroom, I heard two people talking in the stalls.

"God, that Bella bitch is really getting on my nerves." Angela said to the unknown person in stall number two.

"I know," replied Jessica, "she is such a jerk stealing your man like that. I just want to beat her up. The only reason he's even going out with her is because he feels bad for her cause she'll never get a date looking like she does now."

"Edward is so sweet taking on that charity case." Angela said dreamily. "But she keeps throwing herself all over him, the slut!"

"She does! How she makes him do everything for her and stuff. My gosh. I heard he's taking her out to The Waterfront Restaurant. What a joke."

Tears were brimming my eyes. I trashed my lunch in the garbage and headed towards the clinic. I quickly composed my self.

"Um, Nurse Sheldon?"

"Yes, sweetheart? What can I do for you?"

"I'm not feeling well. Can I be excused to go home?"

"Of course, does Edward Cullen need a pass to drive you home?"

When she said Edward's name, it felt as if somebody punched me in the chest.

"No, thank you, it's our lunch period."

"Alrighty then." She concluded and scribbled down a pass for me. I took the pass and got my things from my locker and walked out the front door, not even going into the cafeteria to tell anybody good bye.

Guessing my luck, as soon as I went outside, it started to pour. I flipped my hood on and started walking towards home. Tears started slipping down my face as I gripped my sweater closer to me. My heart felt as if it was being ripped in two. Deep sobs were consuming me. I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. I blindly stumbled up the driveway to my house. I grabbed the spare key from under the potted plant and unlocked the door. Charlie must've came home for lunch because his mess was still in the kitchen. I ran up the stairs, tripping twice, and into my room. I didn't care my old afghan would get all wet. I didn't care about anything. While sobbing, I thought about how stupid I was about letting Edward into my life. He was a jerk, teasing and bullying me since third grade when I moved here. When my mother was fed up with me and sent me to this green hole that sucked me in. I've never wanted to leave this place more than I did now. The hole in my chest was becoming more pronounced. I must've fell asleep, because I woke up to my phone ringing. I picked my phone up and glanced at the screen. The harsh backlight hurt my eyes. I blinked slowly to try to get the sleep out of my eyes so I could read who was calling.

'Edward Cullen', my phone mocked. He was calling. Fresh tears poured down my cheeks. I threw my phone at the ground and put the pillow over my ears so I wouldn't have to hear the harsh ringing. But it didn't stop. He kept calling and calling. It was starting to piss me off. I picked my phone off the ground and ignored the call.

My phone rang again, but this time it was Charlie. I cleared my throat so I could talk.

"Hello?" I winced at the sound of my scratchy voice.

"Bella!" Charlie sounded surprised.

"Hey." I answered.

"Where are you? Why haven't you been answering your phone? Edward called me to ask where you were, he said you never made-"

"I'm at home." I interrupted.

"Oh. Why?"

"I wasn't feeling good." It wasn't a complete lie.

"Did Edward take you home?"

"No. I walked home."

"Bella! It's 40 degrees out and pouring rain! You could've gotten sick.

"I know. I'm home now. I'm okay."

"Okay, Bells. Call Edward to let him know."

"Okay." I lied. "Bye. See you later."

"Feel better, bye." Charlie said concerned.

I hung up. The phone dropped from my hands and clattered to the floor. I flopped down on my bed and curled into a ball, curling my legs to my chest and wrapped my arm around them. Sobs began to consume me again. I began to feel numb.

Can you actually die from a broken heart?


	9. PLEASE READ: NOTE REGARDING CHAPTER 8

Authors note: PLEASE READ

Hello guys. Yeah, it's me. Yeah, it's been a really, really long time since I've updated. Right now, I'm currently writing the next chapter for this story. Expect it this week! I'd like to thank the people that have been following me since I first started writing. It really means a lot. No, this story is not discontinued. I DO plan on finishing this story. I don't know when, but soon. I haven't had ANY muse. And if I did, it was only for a couple of minutes. I've sat down to write several times. I just...can't. So, I'm literally forcing my self to write. I hope it actually turns out good. So, please review if you have any questions or ideas for this story. You don't know how much those reviews mean to me. Really.

Thanks so much for reading PUS,

Bailey


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everybody. This _IS_ an update, like I promised! I spent like 3 days on this so I hope you enjoy it. Please, please review! I need to know how to improve, and if people like this story, and little pick me ups. I really appreciate any review! **

** To new readers- Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy this story...**

** To older readers- Thanks for sticking with me during this story. I do plan on finishing. I just don't know when. **

**THANKS AGAIN TO EVERYBODY WHO IS READING POOR UNFORTUNATE SOUL! I REALLY DO APPRECIATE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU... (but I might appreciate you a little more if you review! (; )  
**

* * *

After what seemed like hours, I heard the front door open. To avoid confrontation with Charlie, I jumped from my bed and flipped off the lights.

"Bell?" He called out. I stayed silent. "Bella?" He called again. I heard his clunky boots on the stairs, it sounded like he was taking two at a time. My door flew open and I shut my eyes quickly. "Bell—" He began, but must have stopped before he would "wake" me up. Charlie's boots were silent as he walked from the hard wood floor to my carpet beside my bed. Suddenly, I felt his whiskered lips on my head. "Goodnight, Bella."

That little moment of affection made a new round of tears start to stir. But, I managed to hold back until he quietly shut my door. As soon as I heard his boots clumber down the stairs, the cataract began to fall.

The pain in my chest started again. Waves and waves of pain radiated through my chest. I looked at my alarm clock. 9:37, it read. 9:37, the time that I realized how much I loved Charlie. 9:37, the time I thought my heart would never stop hurting.

* * *

I awoke that next morning to the blaring sound of my alarm clock. I slapped the clock several times before finally reaching my goal of making it shut up. I turned over in my small bed and pulled the covers back over my head. There was no way that I was going to school today. I heard the muted sound of Charlie making his breakfast. I listened to the familiar sound of his boots walking towards the front door and the small click of the door as it shut. Charlie was gone. Even though I knew Charlie was coming back, my fragile heart tightened in my chest. Fresh tears slowly made trails of warm, salty water down my face.

Time passed slowly. A loud honk pulled me out of my daze. _Edward, _my heart ached. He was here. Another honk sounded. I pushed my head farther into the pillow. After a few seconds, the doorbell rang, followed by short knocks. _Go away._ My head shouted. Three more short knocks turned into loud bangs.

"Bella?" He shouted. I could picture him pressing his eyes against the door. Silence. A car door shut. A slap against the concrete porch. A key fiddling around in the lock.

_Crap! _ I panicked. I leaped out of my bed and locked my door. Just as quickly, I jumped into my bed and pulled the covers over my head. My heart was aching and pounding at the same time.

"Bella?" He bellowed, his smooth voice bounced off the walls. He bounded up the stairs and knocked on my door. "Bella? Are you in there? It's time to leave for school."

No answer. "Bella?" he asked concerned. "_Liar!"_ My heart screamed out. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I tried my best to muffle my sobs with my old, worn pillow. He must've heard me because he fiddled with the locked handle of my door. "Isabella Swan, open the door!" He said desperately. My tears came faster, the sobs louder. He pounded on the door faster.

"Bella! Open the door!" Suddenly, I was filled with rage. I was angry. Angry at him for breaking my heart. Angry that he played with my emotions for this long. Angry that I believed him. Angry at myself for falling in love with him. I stood up from my bed and marched to the door. I unlocked it and pulled the door open with as much force I could muster.

"What do you want, Edward!" I croaked, my voice hoarse from lack of usage. "Is this what you wanted?" I lashed out, leaving a stunned Edward with his fist raised in a knocking position. "Is this funny to you? You sick, jerk!" Is this what you wanted to accomplish! Well, newsflash, Edward, you got what you wanted, like usual. You achieved your goal!" Tears fell from my eyes, but no longer from a broken heart. These were angry tears. "You won, Edward. I'm through letting you use me!" I screamed, "I trusted you… I believed you…how stupid was I? To trust _you_ of all people. The one that has been hurting me since I was little! What do you have to say for yourself? Huh?" I panted. His mouth dropped open.

"Wh..wha.." he stuttered.

"That's all you can say? Wow, you're even more pathetic than I thought. You can leave, Edward. I don't need you to pretend to love me anymore." My voice became softer, "I'm not your charity case anymore. Partially of this is my fault, I believed you. I trusted you. Even after—" I was interrupted by his lips attacking mine.

For a second, every bad feeling from my body melted. All I could think about was how much I loved him. But everything that recently happened snapped back into place like a rubber band. I pulled away fiercely. We looked at each other for a mere second before I suddenly pulled back my fist and punched him.

"Whoa!" he quickly put his hands over his nose, which was profusely bleeding.

"Get out!" I screamed. "Now!" I pushed all of my weight into him. He stumbled back and looked at me, stunned. "Leave, Edward, before I call the cops." His eyes widened and he mumbled something that was unreadable before he turned around and walked down the stairs. I followed him, blindly, and made sure he actually left. I softly shut the front door before I rested my back against it. I slowly slid down the door and crumpled into a ball.

Feeling exhausted, I stood up shakily, and climbed the stairs. I collapsed on my bed and quickly feel into a easy sleep.

By the time I woke up, it was nearly three in the afternoon. Feeling refreshed, I collected my toiletries and headed over to the bathroom. I took a much-needed shower. I stood under the warm spray of water until it ran cold. I dressed in a white T-shirt and jeans.

As I stumbled down the stairs, the memories of this morning rushed back. _I don't care_. I thought. It occurred to me that it was true. I didn't care. I certainly don't care for Edward anymore. I sighed. That part was false. I looked up from my thoughts and noticed the time. 5:30. Charlie would be home soon. Dinner. Crap! I grabbed my coat and scarf. Ugh..I had no way of getting to the grocery store. I quickly walked back to the kitchen and picked up the phone. Staring at the phone, I didn't know who to call. I decided on Lauren, and dialed her number shakily.

"Hello?" Lauren asked breathlessly.

"Hey Lauren…it's Bella."

"Bella! Where were you today at school? Did you and Edward skip—"

"I didn't feel good" I interrupted her.

"Oh…I'm sorry,"

"It's okay…I was wondering if I could have a ride to the grocery store."

"Sure! I'll be there in a sec!"

"Thanks, bye!"

"See you in a few!"

Lauren wasn't joking when she said she was going to pick me up in a couple seconds. A car honked outside about three minutes later.

I locked up and headed out into the cold of Forks. When I opened the passenger car door, I was greeted with warm air.

"Hey Bell."

"Hi." I said timidly.

"So, are you feeling better?"

"Eh, a little." There was an awkward silence as she pulled out of my driveway. "Uh..Lauren..I wasn't feeling sick. Something happened with…Edward." The car suddenly jerked to a stop for a brief second.

"What?" Lauren asked in disbelief.

"It's a long story…"

"We have this whole car ride." She said plainly. I sighed and took a deep breath.

"You know when I left early yesterday?" she nodded and put her eyes back on the road. "I went the bathroom and overheard Angela and Jessica talking…"

"Bella. You just have to ignore them. They're complete sl—"

"They said something about Edward dating me just because of my arm." Lauren looked outraged when she pulled into the store's parking lot.

"I knew it…I knew it." She murmured, "He did it cause he felt bad…what a jerk. I'm so sorry Bella."

"I'm fine." I choked out. "I don't care anymore." A few minutes passed before either of us spoke. "Let's go get groceries now."

"That's my Bella." Lauren mumbled as she opened her car door, "That's my Bella."

A half-filled shopping cart and thirty minutes later, we finally proceeded to the checkout counter.

"Thanks, Lauren. For giving me a ride and all" I said as we walked back to her car.

"Don't mention it." She smiled and linked arms with me. How did I deserve such a great friend?

As we drove home, a comfortable silence fell over us. I stared out the window and looked at the scenery. The trees were a blur as we passed them, and the road, a dark streak stretched on the ground. Sooner or later, we ended up in my driveway. I thanked Lauren again for giving me a ride. She just laughed and said I would do the same.

When I got inside, I immediately headed to the kitchen to start Charlie's dinner. I started up the oven and began systematically putting the remaining goods I'd purchased away, including a gallon of my favorite ice cream.

I don't remember much when I was making dinner; it just ended up on the table. At eight o'clock, I heard the jumble of keys in the lock. I smiled. Charlie was home. Charlie hung up his gun and made a beeline for the kitchen.

"Smells great, Bells." Charlie grinned.

"Thanks, dad." I smiled back. I quickly put his plate together while he grabbed a beer from the fridge. When Charlie was situated with his food, I leaned back on the counter watching him eat.

"You're not going to eat?" He looked up from his plate.

"Not hungry.' I said quietly.

"Did you 'hang' out with Edward today?" I laughed silently with his choice of words, but then stopped when I understood what he was saying.

"Uh…I saw him... I wasn't feeling good today, so I spent most of the day in bed."

"Hm." He grumbled.

"Well…Edward and I aren't exactly together anymore." I said quietly. His fork dropped.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He looked up at me sincerely.

"I'm fine." I studied the tiled floor.

"What..what happened?" He asked hesitantly.

"I decided…it wasn't working out well…" He blushed as this information.

"I don't mean to pry, Bella. You're my daughter and I want you to be happy."

"I understand, dad. And I appreciate it." At this, another round of blush appeared on his cheeks. We fell into a comfortable silence, and I only moved when he got up from the table.

"How would feel about getting a prosthetic arm?" he asked suddenly. I looked at my missing armed and sighed.

"I wouldn't be opposed to it…" I said hesitantly.

"Good, I set up an appointment for you next week." Charlie beamed.

* * *

**A/N: Was it any good? PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS MIGHT MAKE ME UPDATE QUICKER! (: **


End file.
